


Deprivation

by chrissy2



Category: My Friend Dahmer (2017)
Genre: Dominance-Submission, M/M, Nightmare, Sexual Assault, Why Am I Obsessed With People And Dreams?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: I can make it good. I can make you feel so good.





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened. I own nothing. I'm not making money.

Ross had always heard that everyone dies at twenty-five and they are buried at seventy-five.

**_God, please. No more. No more nightmares. Please, God!_ **

It's awkward having to ask your co-stars to share a bed with you, like a five-year-old during a thunderstorm. But he can't do it anymore. The shadows and the clatters and seeing his face every now and then, he could handle. Ross would gladly trade all of that to rid of the visions.

**_This place is so - empty._ **

**_Ohio is so quiet. Why is everyone so detached?_ **

**_I don't care if all we can do is drive in circles around town. I just don't want to be alone._ **

You know how you try to run or punch someone in dreams? It's all in slow motion?

This is much, much worse. You open your eyes, but barely. Same with your lips and your speech is hopeless, like a drunken slur. Your limbs feel like lead and you're stuck wobbling about on your backside, like a turtle on its shell, or a fish on land.

_**No!** _

Sssssshhh.

It's alright. You're going to be alright. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to scare you. Just lay back, be quiet, and all will be alright.

I can make it good. I can make you feel so good.

**_No. Don't touch me. Go away._ **

You came here yourself, sweet thing. You chose this.

You are a pretty thing. You're really not a kid? You look so young. It's so strange. You really do look like me.

_**I'm not you.** _

But you're obsessed with me. Don't say you don't wanna find out. It's all you think about. The silence of this damned place is enough to only put you where your desires are. There are no distractions. It is sensory deprivation.

What do you like, sweet thing?

Do you even know? Are you still...? That would be cute. There's nothing wrong with that. But you must have some - _curiosities._ That's what this place is for. You can tell me. I have no one else to talk to but you. It can always be that way, if you want.

  _ **Ah!**_

The bites are not too hard, but still possessive.

What would you like to try? Do you like being bitten? Or spanked? Tied up and gagged?

There are the stingings of slaps across his nipples, his thighs.

_**Mmmmm...** _

Those consuming lips and teeth on his nipples are sparks of fire and he can feel his face blaze, heat up.

_**Oh, God.** _

What cruel pleasures He gives us.

**_Take me away. Take my soul. Make it stop._ **

If only it were that easy.

But it really doesn't look like you want to leave, sweet thing. Oh, you're beautiful like this.

If you don't want it, just wake up.

_**I can't wake up. It's so hard.** _

Looks like you're not strong enough.

_**Someone, help!** _

Maybe you'll be lucky. Maybe you will find help. I hope your parents are loving people. I hope your friends really love you and care about you. The only satisfaction out of a life like this is deprivation and physical pleasure.

I hope you can find help. I advise you to think of me no more, sweet boy.

They say we die at twenty-five and we are buried at seventy-five. You're not too far down from death, are you?


End file.
